in the rain
by qbrulz9
Summary: goku and kougaiji are waiting out the rain and reminsce about the past. one shot of kougoku.


_disclaimer: not mine, wishes it was but it ain't_

_A/N: this was a b-day present i wrot for one of my friends that's a kougoku fan. so please enjoy ... yes i know a lot in this doesn't make sense_

_please r&r i needsors feed back_

Goku and Kougaiji looked out from under the ledge at the rain

Goku and Kougaiji looked out from under the ledge at the rain. Goku sighed. "Well this sucks. Sanzo and Hakkai must be emoing."

Kougaiji looked at Goku. "You're really close to Sanzo, aren't you? Have… have you ever kissed him?"

Goku looked at the teen next to him and grinned. "Why you worried?" Kougaiji shook his head blushing. "Kou I've only been kissed by three people. Stop worrying."

Kou looked like he was punched. "What! By who?"

"Well…"

_(Flash back of one week before)_

"You goram monkey! What did I tell you about looking before you act?" Sanzo yelled smacking Goku up side the head with his fan. "You are such an idiot!"

"Jeez! Gojyo started it! Hit him, not me!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah I started it and I'm gonna finish it." Gojyo walked over to Goku, pulled him around, and locked lips with him. Sanzo took a step back and Hakkai's mouth dropped.

Gojyo meant for the kiss to be a small peck on the lips, but Goku deepened it. His tongue rubbed against Gojyo's lips asking for entry. Gojyo opened his mouth unintentionally and Goku started mapping out the uro-kappa's mouth. Gojyo, not knowing the monkey had any sexual skill, let himself be swept away by the younger/older boy. Finally after what seemed like forever Goku broke the kiss and licking his lips turned and walked to his bed. "I think I won that fight."

Gojyo flopped on to the floor. "Holy hell. I did not know you could do that. Well done for your first kiss."

Goku grinned. "That wasn't my fist kiss." The other three looked at him shocked. "And no I'm not going to tell who else I've kissed."

_(End flash back)_

"That perv?" Kougaiji growled.

"Yep." Goku said now sitting. "He's been bugging me for the past week about it."

"Who else?"

"Heh-"

_(500 years ago)_

"Hey Ken-nichan! Ten-chan said today's your birthday. That true?" Goku asked leaning on the arm of Kenren's chair.

"Eh? Yeah it is. Why?" the general asked.

"What do you want? You know as a gift." Konsen and Tenpou looked over.

"Well how bout … your first kiss." Kenren grinned.

"Wha-? But-" he was cut off when Kenren grabbed the back of his head and pulled the younger into a lip bruising kiss.

After five minutes Kenren let Goku go and turned on Konsen. "What the hell, Konsen! And I thought I was a pervert."

"The hell are you talking about?" the golden-haired god asked.

"Uh… Ken-nichan…" Goku stuttered.

"Why the hell did you teach a kid like Goku to kiss like that?" he stood and pointed an accusing finger at the other god. "The only reason you would teach the monkey that is for your own-"

"KEN-NICHAN!" Goku yelled. The three gods looked at him. "I've never kissed Konsen before. The first person I kissed lives down on earth, he's also the person who taught me to kiss like that."

"What?" the three gods asked as one.

_(End flash back)_

"Holdup. You got lip raped by the by the kappa in his past life and in his present one as well? That's bullshit!"

"Yep." He looked at Kougaiji. "So wanna know about the first person I kissed?" he pulled Kougaiji towards him.

Kougaiji smiled. "Sure. Tell me about him." He kneeled in front of Goku and pushed him against the wall of the overhang.

"Well… he's a prince, tall, he has purple eyes, long red hair, he wears earrings, and he's strong." Kougaiji kissed Goku. When he pulled away Goku grinned at him. "Well not as strong as me but, you're still pretty strong."

"Is that so?" Kougaiji pushed the younger on the ground. "You're just trying to make me mad, aren't you?" he kissed him again and ran his hands up Goku's sides. He moved to Goku's jaw then to his neck where he began to bite and suck on Goku's tan skin.

"Nnnhhh! No it's the truth." Goku pulled at the hem of his lover's shirt. "Any way I'm only stronger than you in a fight but like this you're always stronger." He slipped his hands under Kougaiji's shirt.

"Well that because I know all your weak spots." He pulled off Goku's cape and shirt. He looked down at Goku's chiseled body. As feral growl emanated from his throat he dove back to Goku's neck.

"Goku?"

They separated in an instant. "Shit that's Hakkai. Quick give me my shirt." The two had just finished straitening their close when Hakkai, Sanzo, Gojyo Dokugakuji, Yaone and Lirin walked up. "Hey."

"Didn't you two notice that the rain had let up?" Yaone asked.

The two demons looked at each other then back at their companions. "Nope." They said as one.

Gojyo looked down at them. "And what were you two doing that distracted you so much that you didn't even hear the rain stop?"

Goku stood and grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The redhead glared at him. "Tell me!"

"Nope." Goku said.

"What were you doing?" Sanzo asked looking from Kougaiji to Goku.

"You sure you want to know?" Kougaiji asked with an evil grin.

"No I don't." Sanzo said and he headed for the jeep. "Let's go monkey."

"Yes ser." Goku said as he followed. "Laters."

Gojyo followed muttering under his breath. Hakkai turned to Kougaiji. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing." the prince said as he walked away.

END

_A/N: i know! it makes no sense! please don't kill me *hide under bed with foam sword*_


End file.
